


It's Ivory, My Dear

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno went shopping with Jun and Jun was particularly particular that day. Ohno was curious about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ivory, My Dear

“Satoshi,” Jun’s voice came before he was in sight and Ohno was grateful because otherwise, Jun would catch him in the brink of sleeping. Jun came out from the changing room and looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Then, he asked, “What do you think?”

Ohno pouted. He didn’t know what the difference between those clothes and the ones that Jun wore before was. The shirt was still long-sleeved, the pants were still jet black. The only thing that Ohno could appreciate was that everything was tighter than before.

“I like this one more,” Ohno promptly answered. He hoped Jun could finally choose something so they could pay it and move on to the next shop that was on Jun’s list. Ohno was already standing up when Jun pushed him back to the couch.

“Wait,” Jun stretched his arm and observed the sleeve of the shirt, “Ivory better than white, or white better than ivory?”

“Eh? They’re not both white?!” Ohno asked out of reflex. He regretted it immediately.

Jun scoffed, “As expected. You don’t even know the difference.” Jun snatched another shirt and turned for the changing room again.

“Again?!” Ohno stood up immediately this time. He followed Jun but Jun closed the door right in front of his face. He stomped his feet a bit and whined loudly, “Come on, Juuuun. I can’t even tell the difference. Can’t you just pick either one?”

“They’re different, Satoshi,” came Jun’s answer with chuckles, “Different color means different accessories.”

“But- they’re white! I swear!” Ohno whined and sulked back to the couch. A few staffs who were lurking at them stifled their laughter upon seeing the leader of Japan’s top idol group cursing over colors and shades. Ohno just glared at them and checked on the clock. It was already an hour longer than their usual shopping session. Jun was particularly particular that day and Ohno was already nearing his limit.

Jun came out from the changing room and he wore another white shirt. He turned around slowly once and threw a questioning look at Ohno.

Ohno flopped further on the couch. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple, “You know I don’t know the difference on this either.”

Jun let out a little laugh, “Just tell me which one you like. By feelings.”

Ohno sighed, “The second one.”

“Ivory, then,” Jun smiled. He entered the changing room again and came out wearing his own clothes two minutes later. He was rushing, Ohno noticed.

Ohno exhaled a long relieved breath as he rose from the couch once again. He tailed Jun to the cashier and produced his credit card unceremoniously. Jun furrowed his brows, disapproving, but Ohno ignored it. Ohno didn’t even look at the receipt, he just signed it and snatched the shopping bags before Jun could even lay a finger on it.

They trudged on afterwards. Jun moved with fast steps through rows and rows of shop while Ohno fumbled behind him with a total of 9 shopping bags on his hands. Jun turned and stretched his arm to get some bags but Ohno just scowled at him and shook his head, gesturing effectively for Jun to keep on moving.

Jun shrugged and continued his walk. Deep inside, he felt all happy because Ohno never failed to spoil him. He started to pity Ohno when the older started to huff and puff and emit all kinds of cute sounds, but he needed everything to be new and perfect so he toughened his heart and continued searching this one particular boutique that both Sho and Aiba had recommended.

When the boutique was in sight, Ohno was so close to throw a major childlike tantrum.

“Just one more, Ohno san,” Jun talked sweetly, “One more and we’ll eat ice cream, okay?”

Ohno pouted. His face was red due to the heat of summer and Jun made it redder by pinching it lovingly. Ohno melted on the slightest touch of Jun, “Alright. One and then no more!”

Jun nodded and entered the boutique, “One and then no more. Promise.”

The boutique attendants swarmed around upon Jun’s entrance. Jun immediately asked for this and that and they helped happily like Jun was their emperor or something. They escorted Jun deeper into the boutique while Ohno plopped down on a fluffy sofa by the corner of the boutique; his presence seemed to be fairly undetected.

Ohno was used to that, though. He was rather grateful about that. Talking nice and socializing were always Jun’s things - or Sho - but never his. He eyed Jun and a little smile bloomed despite the sulky attitude that he tried to keep on. Jun was being his superstar self and Ohno liked how he shone bright among the young women that were obviously swooned by him. Ohno felt his pout was letting up as he continued watching Jun.

As if he could feel Ohno’s stare at him, Jun turned to Ohno and smiled a bit. He took several things with him and excused himself politely from all the chirping attendants. The attendants could only look at him in awe when he fabulously walked across the room and to Ohno, showing a watch and a cuff. Jun lowered his tone until it sounded intimate when he asked, “What do you think, Satoshi?”

Ohno felt a ridiculous pride bubbled in him when the attendants stared at them with pale faces. Jun always knew how to show that he was Ohno’s in the subtlest and most efficient way and Ohno really loved it so much. He smiled - totally forgetting that he was not in a very good mood - and pulled Jun’s wrists with his hands until their knees were bumping, “Jun’s choices are always good.”

Jun chuckled and patted Ohno’s cheek briefly. He walked back to the attendants - which were not that excited anymore - and told them that they would take those watch and cuff. Ohno stood up and produced his credit card again, but Jun beat him this time. Ohno was about to protest but Jun shut him up with a short, “The ice cream will be on you.”

Ohno took the neat little bag of cuff and watch and gave the attendants one last smug smile as he placed his arm on the small of Jun’s back and walked outside. Jun leered at him and stifled a laughter, but he didn’t say anything about it; it was always nice to have possessive Ohno every once in a while.

They walked to their favorite ice cream parlor and sat on their usual spot. Ohno sighed contently as he dropped himself on the comfy sofa and Jun ordered for both of them without even looking at the menu. In three minutes, two bowl of ice cream were served and they happily dug in.

“Ah, cold!” Ohno made a funny face as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream directly to his mouth.

Jun laughed, “I’d sue the parlor if it’s hot.”

Ohno laughed too and stole Jun’s ice cream. He shouted delicious and cold repeatedly and even though he did it every time, Jun still found it super adorable.

Halfway through the ice cream, Ohno finally had the chance to rummage through all the shopping bags. He found nice, neat clothes, and it caused him to ask, “Do you get any award or something?”

“Huh?”

“These are not clothes that you would wear every day,” Ohno kept rummaging, “And you bought many today. Two shirts, two pants, two- is this suit?”

“Jackets. Those are jackets,” Jun gulped down his ice cream. He was getting visibly uncomfortable, “And.. uh.. I bought everything for you too.”

Ohno got more confused. As far as he knew, they didn’t have any important event to attend to in the next three months. Even if there was, they would be wearing suits from staffs - the ones that matched with the rest of the members’. He checked and there were indeed clothes his size. He stared at Jun with horror. Quietly, he whispered, “Who is going to get married? Don’t tell me Sho chan finally goes with the omiai.”

Jun blinked at the unexpected question and whacked Ohno’s head once, “It’s not for wedding or anything you know,” and then he blushed for no apparent reason.

Ohno tilted his head. He observed Jun’s blush and his nervousness. Ohno racked his brain, searching for any upcoming agenda that might trigger this shopping madness. He then decided to spell it out one by one, “Well, we only have VS for tomorrow, then magazines, then more magazines, then concert meeting, album meeting, Saturday I have location filming, and Sunday-,” Ohno’s eyes zeroed on Jun, “My family gathering?”

Jun’s cheeks got even redder. He focused his eyes on his ice cream.

“You bought suits for my family gathering?” Ohno suddenly felt unknown excitement bubbling in his chest.

“Jackets. They’re just- jackets. Not suits,” Jun mumbled.

“For my family gathering?” Ohno insisted.

“Well- we can wear it for other events too.”

“But you bought it for my family gathering?”

Jun almost buried his face on the ice cream bowl. He was as red as tomato and, with the quietest of whisper, he murmured, “Don’t want to look bad in front of your mother, you know.”

Ohno couldn’t believe he just walked around a prestigious shopping district for six hours just for a routine family gathering at his parent’s house. But, then again, it would be Jun’s first time to join the gathering.

As a member of the family.

Not in paperwork, though, but who cares.

Ohno laughed a bit; Jun being nervous was absolutely cute. Then, he moved to sit next to Jun and pecked Jun’s cheek briefly.

Jun gasped. He placed his palm on where Ohno just kissed him and threw a surprised glare at Ohno.

Ohno chuckled again, lacing their fingers under the table. “You’re cute,” he said, “My mom will definitely love you, don’t worry.”

Six hours of shopping that day was really not necessary. Really.

But that once, Ohno let it slip.


End file.
